


Taste of Heaven

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: No matter what I do to seek your touch and affection, you ignore me.that’s all you ever do!IGNORE!IGNORE!





	Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alois so so so much. Now would be a good time to say that I adore him <3 Claude is my secret side demon husband, he's so cruel and I hate it. Alois deserved better <3   
> FIrst time writing him so I tried something new. Lemme know what you think!

_ Why doesn’t he love me? _

_ Why does he ignore my pleads when I need him?  _

_ I love him, he’s so handsome yet so cruel.  _

_ Why does Hannah get to love him when I’m his master?  _

_ She lies! She doesn’t love him like I do!  _

_ That vile whore could never love him like i could!  _

_ I could show him pleasure she couldn’t even fathom  _

 

_ And yet  _

_ He isn’t mine! Claude, please be mine, I love you so much. I want you to spend a night with me even if it kills me.  _

 

_ Why don’t you see my love for you?! You’re so blind, you idiot! You stupid fool, you are so blind!  _

 

_ I want to taste every inch of you, from top to bottom.  _

_ I want you to take me _

_ Tell me you love me like i love you  _

 

_ But you won’t  _

_ You won’t ever!  _

_ I hate you!  _

_ I hate you! _

_ You never laugh with me, you never show me affection even when I beg?  _

_ Why do you hate me so much?  _

_ Am i your second best?  _

_ Is it Hannah, that stupid woman.  _

_ She can’t love you like i could.  _

 

> _**JUST LOVE ME, PLEASE.** _
> 
>  

_ No matter what I do to seek your touch and affection, you ignore me.  _

 

_ that’s all you ever do!  _

 

_**IGNORE!** _

_**IGNORE!** _

 

_ You want me _

_ I know you do  _

_ But you don’t want to admit it.  _

 

_ I lie here at night thinking of you after soiling with the same seed you claim you don’t want.  _

 

_ Every  _

_ Single  _

_ Night  _

 

_ I think of you, no amount of touching will satisfy my craving for you  _

 

_ STOP LYING, YOU WANT ME!  _

 

_ Don’t you…?  _

_ Why wouldn’t you love me?  _

 

_ I’m your master.  _

 

_ Just  _

_ Love  _

_ Me  _

_ please  _


End file.
